


Life and Death

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Home [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, because everything would have been fine if you'd let him start a war with the Klingons." Despite the snap in the words, he kept his voice uncharacteristically gentle. "Not everything's your fault, darlin.'"</p><p>***Missing scene from "Star Trek: Into Darkness***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> I feel weird continuing to call these "missing scenes," but there is literally almost a year between the bulk of "Star Trek: Into Darkness" and the last two scenes.

It took a week for Starfleet to release the bodies of those who had been killed on the Enterprise and Vengeance, approximately the same length of time it took other agencies to identify civilians that had been killed. Finding the names of everyone whose bodies hadn’t made it to Earth would have taken even longer, had Uhura and a couple of ensigns not taken on the job themselves.

The funerals and memorial services started soon after. Leonard didn’t even hear about some of the earliest ones, so wrapped up in the fact that Jim hadn’t woken up yet that he couldn’t think about anything else, but there was always someone from the Enterprise command crew in attendance. They coordinated schedules to make sure of it, and when they could they went together.

The moment Jim was out of the hospital, he tried like hell to attend all of them. Enterprise crew, Vengeance crew, civilian – whoever it was, Jim felt like he needed to be there. Leonard still didn’t know which of them drained Jim more – the crying family members of their own crewmen Jim had put his arms around, or the heartbroken questions of the families of the Vengeance crewmembers he was never able to answer.

None of the families asked anything special of Leonard except his grief – he was still seen as intimidating even by members of his own staff, far from the kind of person most people would reach out to for comfort. Still, he attended every funeral Jim did, staying largely silent until he could be there for the one person who did need him.

000

Once the door to the apartment had safely closed behind him, Jim finally let the "brave captain" mask fall. His shoulders drooped, exhaustion in every line of his body as he scrubbed his hands across his face. "Damn it."

Leonard laid a hand against Jim's back. "Took the words right outta my mouth."

Jim lifted his head like it took effort, turning to look at him. "She expected me to look after him, Bones." His voice was so quiet, barely a breath. "They both did. And I couldn't even bring them back a body."

Leonard's chest twisted. "It's not your fault Marcus blew a hole in the side of the damn ship."

Jim let out a shaky breath. "I'm the one who pissed him off."

"Yeah, because everything would have been fine if you'd let him start a war with the Klingons." Despite the snap in the words, he kept his voice uncharacteristically gentle. "Not everything's your fault, darlin.'"

Jim didn't respond. Leonard still hadn't heard the whole story about Tarsus IV, even now, but he knew enough by this point to realize that Jim's obsession with beating no-win scenarios had as much or more to do with those 4,000 bodies as it did living up to his father's memory.

Finally, Jim squeezed his eyes shut, leaning into their shared space like he was falling. Leonard wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, and the tension left Jim's body with a sigh as he settled against him. Jim had always been tactile, but ever since they'd stumbled their way into a romantic relationship it had gone to a whole other level.

_Leonard stared up at the darkened ceiling, still marveling at the feel of Jim wrapped around him. "The great Jim Kirk is a cuddler," he murmured, trying to distract himself from the little hearts he had no doubt were floating around his head. "Who knew?"_

_Jim smiled against his chest. "Actually, this is new."_

_Leonard's breath caught, fingers stilling in Jim's hair. "So you're a sap, too," he managed finally, voice rough._

_Jim chuckled. "Another thing that's your fault."_

A second later, Jim's arms tightened around him, face tucked against his neck. "Thank you," he breathed.

Leonard closed his eyes, aching for him. "That's what I'm here for."

They just stood there like that for awhile, holding onto each other. Then Jim lifted his head, pulling back only far enough to give Leonard a soft kiss. "I couldn't do this without you, Bones," he murmured.

"Sure you could." Leonard leaned his forehead against Jim's. "But you'll never have to."

The corner of Jim's mouth curved upward a little. "We'll just have to agree to disagree on that first bit." Then his expression sobered again. "I have another meeting in the morning."

Leonard swore softly. "Damn it, Jim, how many times can they—"

Jim stopped him with another quick kiss. "Better me than someone else." His brow lowered. "They've been going after Carol pretty hard."

Leonard winced a little at that. Carol had been to all of the funerals they had, looking pale and drawn enough that he'd been half tempted to drop in for a house call just to make sure she was eating and sleeping properly. "It's the damn torpedoes. They were her father's pet project, and she's the closest thing they have to an expert."

"Enough of one that she saved your life." Jim's voice was absolutely serious as their eyes met again. "I'll owe her forever for that."

Leonard's chest clenched at the look in Jim's eyes. "So that's it, then?" His voice was thicker than he'd meant it to be. "We're destined to spend the rest of our lives giving each other gray hairs?"

Jim smiled at that. "At least we'll still be here to have them." He leaned in for one more kiss, but this one had intent behind it. "Want to help me go celebrate life?" he murmured against his mouth.

Leonard made an exasperated noise, but it didn't stop him from stealing another kiss. "That is a terrible line."

Jim tugged him toward the bedroom. "Is it going to work?"

Leonard sighed, following him. "Only because it's you."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
